


Blurred

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [64]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Cultural Differences, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Shame About Penis Size, Size Kink, This is ridiculous, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: In the interest of a lasting peace, Thor has been encouraged to marry one of the Jotun princes. He finds that he and Loki suit one another, and he's just about to agree when Fandral points something out. Something important. Something blurring the air in front of Loki's dick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SOTD- BPAL, Lilith vs the Giant Crab
> 
> Enjoy!

"How small do you think it _is_?"

Volstagg chuckled. "It doesn't matter, Fandral. After a suitable amount of time, no one will raise an eyebrow at Thor finding another partner, as long as they're discreet. It matters much more that their characters are compatible. Do you like him, Thor?" Volstagg was the only one among them already married and he really liked giving advice about it to everybody else.

"He does seem likeable enough," Thor allowed. "But... oh, it must be _so_ small for him to hide it like that!"

He hadn't even noticed at first. None of his friends had, either. Loki had come to live at Gladsheim for a month to discover if he and Thor might suit one another. The war was long over, but both Asgard and Jotunheim suffered from their still-chilly relations. A marriage alliance between their realms would be of considerable mutual benefit.

Loki had shifted the moment the warm air of Asgard touched his face, blue skin growing pale, red eyes lightening to green. He was strikingly handsome, nearly as tall as Thor and with a lithe body that looked good at Thor's side. He was strikingly clever, too, his quicksilver tongue an agreeable match to Thor's dry wit. They went riding together and wandered the woods, visited the town and drank in taverns. They got on very well, he decided, and he was on his way to tell his father that he not only _agreed_ to marrying Loki but that he rather thought he _wanted_ to, when Fandral caught his arm and told him.

"I'm not surprised you didn't notice," he'd said. "I only saw last night, and only because I was really looking. I think it's some sort of charm... blurry, like oil has gotten into your eyes but only when you try to look at it. Here he comes. See for yourself."

So Thor had bowed in greeting and when he straightened he tried to see the size of the lump inside Loki's fitted trousers but found that Fandral was right: there was a smear in the air making it impossible to tell how big it was. Loki must have realized Thor was looking for he had blushed deeply and turned away. And now Thor was drinking with his friends and feeling terribly sorry for himself.

Sif clapped him on the arm. "Trust me, Thor. If you like him, you'd best marry him. If he returns home they'll just send one of his brothers who you may not like half so well, and who is to say this deficiency does not run in the family? Or that it is not a trait common among all Jotuns? It _is_ very cold there."

When he returned from the tavern, Thor had worked up the nerve to approach his father and say that he would marry Loki, if Loki would have him.

"He has informed me of his acceptance as well. I will send an emissary to his father's court that we may begin the preparations."

Loki was not at breakfast the next morning. Nor was he at lunch. When he didn't show up for dinner Thor filled a plate and went to his room. At his knock, he heard a flurry of activity before Loki called for him to enter.

He went in to find Loki on the sofa with a blanket over his lap. "I brought you some food. Are you well?"

"Just a touch of something. Thank you for bringing that, it was kind."

"You're welcome. I'll sit with you while you eat, if that's alright."

"Of course."

"I'll put it on the table?"

"I would prefer to eat here, if you don't mind."

And so began the silent battle as Thor tried to get Loki to remove the blanket and Loki tried to keep it. He offered to call a lightning storm for Loki's amusement, he vowed that the other sofa was more comfortable, he suggested that if Loki were unwell he had best go to bed. Loki fended off every attack until it grew late enough that Thor's presence was threatening to grow indecorous.

The wedding date was set for one week away, just long enough for the kitchens to complete their preparations. Loki sent word through a page that according to Jotun custom, he needed to be isolated from society to undergo a series of purification rites. Thor, in turn, went through a series of drinking rites with his friends in which he lamented his fate and they attempted to console him.

The morning of the wedding Thor donned his best armor and proceeded to the throne room, the only space large enough to accompany the throngs who had arrived to witness the historic event. Now Loki would have to show up and Thor could make another attempt... though, he reflected miserably, he'd see soon enough.

When Loki arrived he wore a very different style of clothing. This one was seemingly covered in straps and panels of leather, all cut off-center and asymmetrically to confuse the eye and there was a full panel _right there_ , in front of it. Not even so much as the blurry patch could be seen.

Thor did everything he was supposed to, as did Loki. The ceremony went smoothly and the feast was raucous and by the time they made their way to their new shared chambers each step through the feast hall was loud with shattered glass. And then they were alone in their new bedroom, where they would spend their wedding night before leaving in the morning on their honeymoon journey to show Asgard to Loki, and Loki to Asgard.

Loki gave an ostentatious yawn. "It has been a long day..." he tried.

"Indeed. Perhaps we had best change for bed."

"Yes, I agree."

It was always confusing to watch seidr; afterwards, one knew one must have witnessed the change occur, but could never quite remember what had happened. And Loki was clearly a master of obfuscation... a master of obfuscation who was suddenly standing before Thor in a pair of pajamas with a shirt so long it fell halfway to his knees.

"Do you have a preference as to the side of the bed?" Loki asked.

Thor shook his head _no_ and Loki climbed in, drawing the covers quickly over himself.

"Would you like the light on?" Thor asked.

"Off, please." It was the first time Thor could hear the insecurity in Loki's voice and it gave him a flash of guilt. Here he was, worrying about how tiny his new husband's cock was, while Loki had to live with the shame and embarrassment every day of his life. Thor resolved to be as kind about it as he could. He turned out the light and got in on the other side.

With one careful hand he reached for Loki and felt him go stiff. "It's all right," he said gently.

"It's easy to say that now," Loki answered.

"It will always be easy because it will always be so."

Thor opened the top button of Loki's nightshirt and reached inside. His skin was smooth and cool and felt quite nice, Thor thought. And it was not as though Thor had a tiny one too. He had always wanted a union in which both parties took both roles, but perhaps he could be satisfied with always being the one to fill Loki. Or perhaps, after waiting a polite amount of time, he could suggest they try a strap-on.

Thor finally got the long row of buttons undone and brought his hand to the waistband of Loki's soft sleep pants. "Just get it over with," Loki said miserably.

"I'm sure it's not really that bad," Thor lied.

"It is, it's horrible. I'm a monster and now my burden is yours."

"It's all right," Thor told him once again and with a burst of determination he slid his hand down, wondering if he would even be able to feel it through the cloth.

He felt it.

"It's huge," he said numbly.

Loki hiccuped. "I know. You don't need to remind me. It's awful."

"You think it's... you don't like it?"

"No one would. It belongs on an animal, not a person of reason."

_I know,_ Thor thought happily, but as Loki sounded like he was trying very hard to not to cry Thor kept it to himself.

"Large ones are greatly desired, here on Asgard," he said. Far more diplomatic.

"They are? Why?" Loki spoke with the suspicion of one who had endured a lifetime of mockery.

"Why, they... well, being larger, the sensation when receiving it is greater, as well."

"But it... it's so bestial. Everybody thinks you're stupid and unmanly and vulgar. And I lost track of the days to reinforce my spell because I was having such fun with you, and then I saw you staring and I realized and now everyone knows and I'll never be respected. You either, probably. They'll be too busy feeling sorry for you to respect you. 'There goes poor Thor and his big-dicked husband,' they'll say. I know I should have given up and gone home, but..."

"But what?"

Loki sniffed. "I really liked you."

"I really liked you, too. I still do."

"You can't. I cursed you."

"Trust me, Loki. No one here will see it as a curse. Just let the spell fall and you'll see. They'll be jealous."

"You wouldn't tease me about this, would you? That would be terribly unkind."

"I wouldn't and I'm not. Now how about you cheer up and we'll start figuring out how to get that into me? It's going to take quite some preparation..."

Loki sniffed again. "Days."

Thor felt a flare of alarm. " _Days?_ "

"Well, I would assume so. I've never actually tried."

"You've never..."

"How could I? Who would even want to? Unless it was just out of pity and a pity fuck is worse than none at all."

_It's still a fuck,_ Thor thought, but he wasn't sure Loki would see it that way. " _I_ want to," he said. "We make each other laugh, and I like you, and I just want to."

"Then I suppose it's fortunate I haven't discarded Byleistr's wedding gift yet."

"What-"

"It's a set of... of expanders. For you. He had to get in one last chance at mockery before I was gone forever."

Thor blinked. "Your brother gave us anal dilators as a wedding gift?"

"See? He's the vulgar one, not me. It just goes to show how wrong the stereotype is. It's very hurtful."

"Let us simply be glad we have them. Are they to hand?"

"All the gifts were put in our receiving room. But are you sure you would not rather do the other way around?"

Thor reached over and rested his hand lightly on the huge bulge. His hard could barely cover its width and it wasn't even hard. "Yes," he said. "I'm sure."

"Oh." Loki's voice was tremulous, though if either of them were to be nervous it really should have been Thor. "All right, then."

"Would you like to kiss first?" Thor asked.

"Yes. Lots, I think."

Thor rose up on his elbow and leaned over, smiling when the brush of his hair over Loki's face made him laugh.

Loki's kisses went from sweet hesitance to pleased confidence to heated lust in one long dizzying blur, until Thor discovered he was naked and atop his naked husband, grinding his hips into Loki's and panting into Loki's neck. Loki's cock pressed against Thor, leaving a patch of slickness on his too-tight skin.

"Can you find...?" Thor asked.

"Easily. My brother has terrible taste in gift wrap."

Thor sat up to see what he could see when Loki slipped out into the receiving room, but to his dismay Loki turned as he opened the door so that Thor could not see even a silhouette. He returned carrying a box.

"They don't actually get large enough, I'm afraid. We may need to use the bedpost."

Thor swallowed. "I can do that."

"You really are very good to me," Loki sighed, sinking back into the bed.

"No, no. Please, think nothing of it. Here, I have a bottle of sweet oil." He found Loki's hands in the dark and pressed it into them.

"What do I do with this?"

" _Oh_. You mean you've never... at all? The other way either?"

"No. I couldn't bear to, it would only remind me."

"I see. Perhaps it would be best, this first time, to do the other way around, then," Thor said.

He could hear the relief in Loki's voice when he answered. "Yes. Perhaps that would be best."

"Then if I may have the bottle... unless you prefer to, of course."

"I don't. Unless you'd prefer not to."

"I would be honored."

Thor slipped his hand between cool, shaking thighs and gently parted them before settling himself in between. Before he had risen, Loki had been hungered, wanton. Thor meant to have him like that again, all his trembling apprehension lost in desire, before anything more happened between them. He lowered his head and resumed their kisses. When he felt Loki starting to relax he shifted his weight to one side and started running his hand down Loki's side, each pass beginning a little farther up than the one before until he reached a nipple to find it already taut and pebbly. He gave it the softest pinch and Loki gasped.

"That feels good," he said.

"You sound surprised."

"I am. I mean, I didn't know... I mean, I'm a man."

"With all the same nerve endings."

"How naive you must think me," Loki said, a trace of bitterness creeping into his voice.

Thor hastened to chase it away. "How delightful I think it will be for us to learn one another's tastes. Even had you a hundred lovers before me, I would still need to learn if you prefer these touched like this... or this... or this."

Loki's body was shaking again but not, Thor thought, from nervousness. His responsiveness sent a fierce thrill surging through Thor's veins. "I like all of those," he managed.

"And perhaps you will like this as well," Thor whispered, and he began to kiss his way down, lips teasing at Loki's throat, savoring the furied pulse, until he reached Loki's chest. He first lavished his attentions on the nipple that had gone neglected, kissing before licking before sucking and _that_... oh, how it set Loki's body to life. Thor had meant to continue to Loki's cock - there was no way it would fit in his mouth, but he was sure Loki would enjoy his lips and tongue. With the reaction he was getting from this, though, he decided it was best to dally here as he slicked his fingers and continued.

"This may feel strange, but it should not hurt you. You must tell me if it does."

"I will."

Thor was slow and gentle in his ministrations, and after an initial tensing and sharp intake of breath when Thor first breached him, Loki relaxed, even tilting his hips for a better angle. He waited until Loki was caught up in pleasure before sweeping the pads of his fingers, searching...

"There! Ah, what is that?" Loki gasped.

"No more than a nub, though you would not guess it from how it feels."

"Do it again!"

It was the first time since that blush in the hallway that Loki had really spoken like the man Thor had wanted to marry. Thor did it again, and this time he also gave a playful nip to a taut bud.

"Mmm... Oh, I like that as well."

"As do I. No one told me Jotuns were so tasty."

Loki laughed. "They aren't. It's my natural sweetness."

"How... very... fortunate... for... me," Thor told him, punctuating each word with another nibble.

He waited until four fingers were able to slide easily in and out before he spoke again. "I believe you are ready, but I will do nothing more than this until you say."

Loki nodded. “Thank you,” he said.

Thor pressed a kiss to his breastbone. “It is not a thing deserving of thanks,” he said. In truth, he found the greatest gratification when his lovers delayed until they could not bear a single second more without the feel of him inside them. Which, most gratifyingly, was nearly the exact phrase Loki used just minutes later.

“Please, Thor, I need you inside me or I shall explode,” he said.

“Then I must do as you wish, for I cannot allow harm to come to my dear husband,” Thor answered.

He leaned down for a kiss before shifting his weight slightly, bringing himself into position. Loki’s opening felt slack and warm, so welcoming as he pressed the tip of his cock against it.

“Yes… do it, Thor, I need it,” Loki told him, and he pressed in.

Loki’s body arched beneath him, his hands scrabbling at Thor’s arms and his lungs filling with a sharp gasp. Thor paused when the head was in. “That was the most difficult. How are you?” he asked solicitously.

“It’s good,” Loki panted.

“More?”

“I shall die if you do not.”

So Thor pushed in again, inch by inch, pausing and allowing Loki to adjust each time. By the time he was fully buried, hips flush against Loki’s smooth cheeks, he was struggling to keep control of his own breathing. Loki was so tight, and whoever had given them the name of _Frost Giant_ in the Asgardian tongue clearly lacked this experience when they did so. For Loki was hot inside, and to that heat was added the tremblings of delicate muscles, a mass of butterflies all determined to coax the pleasure from him.

Loki’s arms wrapped around his waist. “Tell me how this feels,” he whispered.

Thor could not have begun to describe it in a thousand words, a million. “I can feel your heart beat,” he said.

Loki gave a tentative and unexpected roll of his hips, drawing a startled cry from Thor's lips. "Was that wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"No. Definitely not," Thor managed.

Loki tried it again, more confidently, and though it did not take him by surprise he was careful to give an even greater response. "Ah, Loki, if this feels even half so good to you I will be delighted that I can offer you such ecstasy."

"Mmm. Oh, it does... so deep, so hot."

Thor had a request burning on his tongue. It took all his strength to ignore it and to say instead, "When you feel ready for a position of greater depth, if you wish it, there are ways I can please that sweet spot while we do this."

"Oh..."

"I will remove myself long enough to lie upon my back and have you mount me. If you lean back slightly while we are thus joined my cock will rub over the little nub-"

"Yes, let us do that," Loki pleaded.

Thor lowered his head to claim a kiss."It will be as you say."

He withdrew, smiling fondly at Loki's murmur of complaint, and flipped onto his back. Loki rose up and flung one leg across him and the desire Thor had restrained burst forth. "May I turn up a lamp? I wish to see the ecstasy on your face and know that I have given it to you."

"Very well," Loki answered. Even the shyness in his voice heightened Thor's desire and he reached for the knob on the lamp. Loki's features came into view, softer in the soft light, his eyes apprehensive and his teeth worrying his bottom lip.

Thor reached up and cupped Loki's jaw in his palm. "Do not let this dread destroy your pleasure. Please."

It was the _please_ that did it, it seemed, for Loki smiled down at him with only a trace of hesitance as he reached back to take hold of Thor's cock and lower himself carefully down.

"How does that feel?"

"It's good. I don't feel... what you said, I don't feel it."

"When you are ready, lean back slightly as you move up and down."

Loki frowned in concentration as he did as Thor said, searching, letting the thick head rub inside him. When he began to look frustrated Thor reached up and took hold of his hips. "May I?"

"Please."

Thor angled Loki's hips just a little more and guided him upwards until, "Thor! Oh, there," Loki cried.

Delighted laughter rumbled in his chest. "Do you feel you have it now?"

"Yes. Oh..."

Thor was quietly relieved. It was intoxicating to be inside Loki, to help him come to see the pleasure he might take in his body... and yet in this position, each time Loki slid down, his cock came slamming down onto Thor's stomach. It was terribly distracting and the sharp stings were building up uncomfortably, so once Loki was bouncing happily on Thor's cock, Thor reached up to wrap his hands around Loki's.

"It can be difficult to achieve climax without something here as well," he explained when Loki looked down questioningly.

"Ah. I see."

Thor had never before had a lover who filled both hands like this. Despite the size of his hands his middle fingers did not meet, and now that he had the opportunity to really gauge the size, he felt a little trepidation mixed in with quite a lot of excitement. Loki had not been exaggerating when he said they might have to use the bedpost. It was frightening and thrilling and Loki seemed to have lost all his shyness as he rode Thor, his hips moving as fast as he could go. His hair clung to his face in sweat-damp clumps and he shoved at it with clumsy hands.

"I need it faster, Thor, faster."

"Do this for me."

Loki took hold of his cock and began working himself and even this was awkward, as though he had always seen to it in such a hurry he had never learned what he liked.

When Thor's hands were freed he took a firm hold on Loki's hips, stilling him, and waited until Loki gave a whimper of desperation. Then Thor let loose, his cock a piston pounding up and in. For all his preparation - and for Loki to be taking such enjoyment in this, Thor had no doubt it was sufficient - Loki still felt so deliciously tight, his muscles fluttering and clenching so that Thor could barely resist...

"Thor!" Loki cried, sounding shocked, and a heartbeat later Thor was being spattered with thick, pearly spend. Loki was making noises unknown to the allspeak and clenching and Thor had no more reason for delay. He let go of his control as he pulled Loki firmly against him and held him still, instinct urging him to mark high and deep.

Loki stayed where he was, struggling to calm his breathing, as they came down. Thor's cock softened inside him and slipped free with a rush of seed and Loki made a face. "I wanted that," he said.

"Oh, I have plenty to give you. I think just being in your presence might increase production. Next time I will have you from behind. I will be able to find that spot and afterwards you will be able to keep all you like. But for now you must make yourself comfortable. After we have rested I will draw us a bath."

Loki settled onto his side and Thor rolled to face him.

"And how shall I have you?" Loki asked, eyes downcast as he twisted curls of Thor's chest hair about his finger.

"Many ways. Every way we can imagine."

"But how shall I have you first?"

Thor kissed him. "Slowly, I would say."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOTD- BPAL, Beaver Moon (why yes, it does smell like cheesecake)
> 
> Enjoy!

Their journey was not scheduled to begin until after noon, that they might lie in and enjoy a late and leisurely breakfast. Loki woke before Thor. He was unaccustomed to sharing a bed, and didn't know what to do in the situation, so he lay quietly and waited for his new husband to wake. He had been afraid that the happy glow that surrounded him after their lovemaking would fade overnight and leave him with bleak regret. It had not.

It was still difficult to understand that his deformity was considered desirable here, but Thor had smiled when he took it into his hands, and it did not look like the sort of smile that is meant as a kindness. Little as Loki understood such an attitude, he was beginning to trust that it was genuine.

The room had a dim glow from the light that crept about the curtains and he watched Thor's face as he thought. His mind wandered to other things that had happened the night before and how very much he had enjoyed them. He was just thinking of something lovely Thor had done with his lips when Thor opened his eyes.

"If I had any part in that smile, tell me, that I may endeavor to see it every day."

"You did. And when you perform the same thing again I will inform you."

Thor burst into laughter. "Does that mean I performed well enough that you wish it to be repeated?"

"Do not become arrogant on our first full day of marriage," Loki teased.

"Have no fear. That task was completed long ago. I think it would have been impossible not to."

Loki chuckled. "Perhaps it will be my task to teach you humility."

"Ah, my love, I think you have taken on an impossible charge. But it might be fun for us both, all the same. Shall I ring for our breakfast?"

_My love._ He said it so easily, as though he had grown up with affection forever upon his lips and in his ears. Perhaps he had, Loki mused. His friends were clearly devoted, and even the commoners in the tavern when they went out drinking seemed to view him with almost as much adoration as they did respect.

"Yes, I would like breakfast. My love," he added, testing it.

Thor's only response to his hesitant words was a cheerful smile and a brisk tug on the cord, and soon a line of servants began to stream in, filling the table with covered platters.

Once they were alone Thor was solicitous in helping Loki up. "Are you sore?" he asked anxiously. "Stiff?"

"No, not at all. I feel very well."

Thor smiled again and began to explain what the different foods were as he removed the metal domes. "I _have_ lived here a month already," Loki pointed out.

That actually made Thor's cheeks take on a flush of color. "Sorry. Of course you already know these things."

"It's alright. But I must tease you, you know."

"Why do I feel like that might become the story of my life?" Thor asked, but he was smiling like maybe he liked it.

"Because you're not just a pretty face."

"I am glad you think so." Thor picked up a plate and offered it to him, waiting politely for him to go first.

They filled their plates and sat down at the table. Conversation came to them just as easily as on the best days of their courtship. Thor ate heartily and looked pleased to see Loki do the same.

"Would you care to bathe?" Thor asked when their food was done.

"I would. Thank you."

The bathroom had a huge tub, so large it had four taps all lined up at one side. Thor walked past it and opened the balcony doors to reveal a second, smaller one. "Will this suit? That one takes so long to fill we would not be able to leave until nightfall."

"Of course." Loki got in and sat down as Thor turned on the water. On the shelf beside them was an array of bottles, their clouded glass just translucent enough to show that they were all more or less half-full. He surveyed them as Thor poured in a few drops from this one, a half a cup from that one. The second made the water foam up exactly like the algal crud that fouled the eastern lake each year in springtime. Loki gritted his teeth. "What are those?" he asked politely.

"The first was oil. It leaves a thin film on the skin to nourish it. The second is for bubbles." Thor shrugged. "They are considered childish, but I see little point in denying myself a harmless pleasure to satisfy the demands of society."

Loki tried and failed to stifle a shudder.

"You do not care for it?"

"It reminds me of something from home. Smells better, though," he allowed.

"You wish to avoid reminders of home?" Thor frowned. "Did they make you unhappy? I have no qualms about going back to war, if-"

"No, no, it is nothing like that. In the spring, my favorite place to swim, a glassy lake, is covered in a thick foam of rotting algae. It takes months for it to clear, and the smell is like decomposing fish mixed with something that was green some months ago. Even an hour away it can be smelled, sometimes."

Thor's nose was about as wrinkled as it could get. "I can see why you find it distasteful. I will not use it again when we bathe together. If it helps, I believe this is made with soap, or something like it."

Loki scooped up a lazy handful. It made a rustling sound as the bubbles burst in his hand. He regarded it a moment before tossing playfully it into Thor's face.

Thor wiped it off. "Is that how it is to be?"

Loki grinned at him and shrugged.

Thor threw a handful back.

They did not actually see to washing themselves until the bubbles were almost completely gone. "Perhaps this stuff isn't so bad," Loki allowed.

 

Even with their newlywed-friendly schedule they were late leaving their chambers. A luncheon had been planned with Thor's friends, but necessity forced them straight to the carriage house to begin their journey. Thor's smile changed the moment they stepped outside to find his companions waiting to bid them farewell; where previously it had been fond, almost doting, he caught Fandral's gaze and his lips slid into a smirk that made Loki proud. Fandral's eyes widened in question and Thor's smile grew impossibly broader.

"A very happy honeymoon," Volstagg boomed.

Thor looked at Loki. "It will be. A big, long, wonderful honeymoon."

"A big honeymoon?" Fandral echoed.

"Bigger than I knew they could be," Thor said.

"Ah," Fandral said. Thor had told Loki that his friends would be 'green with envy.' Loki had not thought to take it literally.

The carriage was an open one, that they might be seen by the people as they traveled across the vast open land. They reached Ashelm, the castle where they would spend the night, shortly after dusk.

"My face aches from smiling," Loki said as the horses clopped to a halt.

"The villages are packed tightest near Gladsheim. In the coming days there will be more opportunities for you to scowl," Thor teased.

The ride had somehow been quite tiring and no sooner had they tumbled into bed then they fell asleep. It meant they woke up early. "Loki?" Thor whispered.

"Yes?"

"Just wondering if you were awake."

"I am."

"Are you going to go back to sleep?"

"I don't think so."

A warm hand slid between the cool sheets to rest upon his thigh. Loki smiled into the darkness. "Mmm?"

"I thought, if we're done sleeping... it's at least an hour before our breakfast will be ready."

"You wish to begin? With the - the things?" He had woken in a good mood and could not bring himself to ruin it by naming the cruel things. Their very existence mocked him. When he was talking with Thor he managed to believe that his husband was pleased with his abnormality, but then the confidence always fell away and left him sure that Thor was behaving as he did out of kindness.

"The sooner we begin, the sooner I will be ready for you. And I want that soon," Thor breathed. He must have felt Loki go tense at his words, for the next were in an altogether different tone. "Only if you also wish. I have no desire to pressure you." He sounded worried at the thought.

"It is not that. It is only..."

"You grow doubtful? Feel this, love, and tell me if it lies." He took hold of Loki's hand and drew it across the space between them to feel his arousal.

"Very well," Loki said. "I will fetch them."

Even the smallest one was large. It would not go until Loki had spent nearly the full hour with gliding, twisting, stretching fingers, coaxing the tight muscle into relaxing enough that the dilator might ease inside without discomfort. (Perhaps he did not need quite so much time as he took, but he found that Thor gave the most rewarding noises.)

"How is it?" Loki asked uncertainly.

Thor raised his head to look at Loki over his shoulder, his eyes black and glassy. "Good. Almost too good. I am glad we will pass through fewer towns today." He rolled slowly to his back, letting out a groan as his weight settled and pressed the tool farther in.

"And as to that," Loki asked, gesturing towards Thor's cock, which stood stiff and purple, the head smeared and gleaming with its own slickness.

Thor swallowed. "Leave it. It will serve to make me yet more eager for tonight."

 

When they passed through the towns, Thor did an excellent impression of a man in complete control of himself. When they were passing through countryside he did not.

"Can't you tell the driver to go faster?" Thor asked. The flush on his face extended most appealingly down his shirt and he was in constant motion, bouncing and rocking and more than once Loki thought his climax was immanent though it never arrived. And Loki would tell the driver to hurry up and the fresh jolt of speed set Thor to moaning.

The entire inn had been hired for their use and Thor made no pretense of his desires when they walked in, rushing right past the feast that had been spread out to await them.

"Take what you want," he called back to Loki as he hurried up the stairs.

"Perhaps you might cover the dishes and leave them for us," Loki asked the keep. At his nod, he thanked him and went up.

He found Thor leaning against the doorframe, trying in vain to kick his boots off. "If I sit down again I shall go mad," he explained.

"Ah." Loki knelt and removed them, then his own, while Thor undressed. As he rose to his feet Thor's hands were already on him, tugging at Loki's garments and making desperate, helpless sounds that Loki's body had already learned well.

The moment Loki's cock was exposed Thor's hands were all over it. "I need this, I need this so much, you don't understand," he begged.

"Lie down. Let me see to you," Loki urged.

Thor shoved away the blankets and stretched out on his stomach, a whimper of want escaping him as he settled his heft onto his reddened cock. Loki knelt between his outspread legs and worked the dilator out. Much of the slickness had been lost and it was slow work, but when it was free, Loki could see that it had done its task. Thor's opening was slack and pink, making not even the slightest twitching as it had done the night before.

"Am I ready?" Thor asked.

Loki looked at his cock, up to Thor, and back to his cock. He tried to think of a comforting way to say it. "Less than a week to go," he answered, hoping he sounded encouraging.

Thor groaned and buried his face in his arm.

"If we work all night, and sleep in the carriage between towns, we might do it in three."

"If that is how it must be, that is what we will do."

 

It was after dawn when Loki worked one in and said there was no time for another. "Not unless you still desire to go unsatisfied until we have accomplished our goal with this," he added.

Thor shook his head. His hair was limp with sweat and it clung to his skin in heavy locks. "I cannot."

Nor, to tell the truth, could Loki, especially as an idea had struck him. "Roll to your side?" They were both in desperate need of a bath before continuing on their journey, and there wasn't much time. His smoothed a thin layer of oil between his own thighs as Thor shifted. The moment he was positioned Loki settled in front of him, moving back until Thor's cock was snug between his legs, his hips instinctually thrusting before Loki even had them arranged properly. Once they were, though, each glide rubbed deliciously and felt much better than he had expected. He had thought this would be a kindness to Thor and discovered it to be something shared. Still... "Touch me, please," he urged, scrabbling for Thor's hand that clasped his waist.

Thor made a raw and desperate noise as he grasped Loki's cock and began to stroke. His mouth was on Loki's shoulder, his neck, wet open-mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach.

"Mmm... ah, Thor, that's nice."

"You like it?" Thor's breath was hot on Loki's skin.

"Don't stop," he begged.

It earned him a ragged laugh. "I'm not sure I could stop if I tried."

It was getting wetter between his legs, Thor's cock slicking the way for itself to go faster, thrusting frantically. It was all so much – the lips and teeth against his skin, the hand on his cock threatening to drive him mad, the strange stimulation between his legs, and on top of it all the heat of Thor's body where it pressed against him – his own need built and coiled deep inside him, tight, taut. He forced it back, urged by some instinct that said it would be better together. "Please? Please, Thor," he gasped.

" _Yes._ Yes. Oh, Loki, _now_."

It was the rawness in his voice, as much as his words, that pushed him to his peak and his hand spasmed about Thor's as it continued stroking him even as Thor was crying out, his breath hot on Loki's neck, his seed spilling over Loki's thighs.

Thor left Loki relaxing in bed as he went to draw them a hasty bath. The water was no more than tepid and Thor winced as he lowered himself into it, exaggerating his reaction to make Loki – who was already settled comfortably up to his neck – laugh. His expression shifted as his weight settled fully down. "If you had any idea how this felt..." He shook his head. "You said you could get me ready in three days. Any chance of making that two?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOTD- POTL, Luctor et Emergo
> 
> Enjoy!

Two days.

It was a tall order, to get that much work done that quickly, but at some point Loki had come to realize that his fears about this being all one huge joke had given way to sympathy for Thor's tight-faced, firm-jawed desperation, one he felt compelled to relieve as soon as possible.

His dreams were filled with thoughts of how it would feel to slide his cock into Thor's ass. It was lovely, taut and muscular, just the right size for Loki's hands to cup possessively.

If the villages had not been spaced so far apart, they never would have met their goal. As it was, though, in these farther reaches, there was often two or three hours in between them, so that they could pass a good deal of their time in the carriage asleep, waking long enough to smile and wave at the cheering people before falling back asleep the moment they reached open countryside.

It was also crucial that they had the private use of the inns where they took their luncheons; had they not been able to go up a size in the middle of the day, they never would have made their goal.

Their nights were given over to single-minded dedication to the cause. Thor had found the overstimulation after his climax to be nearly unbearable, and had decided to forgo any further pleasures until he was ready to receive Loki; in sympathy, Loki joined him in his restraint. After two nights they were both frantic, their bodies grown taut and twitchy with haste. It was nearly dawn of the third morning when Loki looked up from his place kneeling between Thor's outspread legs. "It's time," he said.

"You mean..." Thor breathed.

Loki nodded solemnly. "The bedpost."

It wasn't very well-shaped for their purposes, but with Loki's help - "a little to the left. No, my left" - Thor managed it, and didn't he look like ecstasy itself as he sank onto it with a groan of relief. _Filled,_ shaking, skin gleaming with sweat, cock full and red and leaking, his eyes bleary with lust and his lips swollen and red with kisses... oh, Loki could have gazed forever, were his own need not threatening to overwhelm him.

"Ride it for me, let me watch," Loki urged.

Thor's legs shook, threatening to give out, as he lifted himself up and sank back down, deeper. He reached out. "Please."

Loki stepped forwards and sacrificed the deliciously filthy view for even filthier kisses, one hand on Thor's cock to offer him distraction. How quickly he had shed all inhibitions, he mused. How quickly Thor's joyous desire had stripped them from him and left him with nothing but an unrestrained lust to match. Thor moaned into his mouth with each press inwards and Loki's hand grew slick and messy.

This time it was Thor who drew back. "It's time," he said. "I'm ready."

Loki helped him back into their bed, guiding him down so that he was on his chest and knees, ass high and empty. His hand would have fit inside without even touching, he realized with a thrill. "Oh, Thor. You look lovely," he breathed.

"So do you."

Loki added more slickness, unsure whether there could be too much but quite sure that there could be too little, before settling to his knees between Thor's spread calves. He would have liked to keep one of his hands on Thor's hip, a show of his affection as he eased his way inwards, but he needed both of them to hold his cock in place. He left it there, the head pressing lightly against Thor's gaping ring, and took a deep breath to steel himself. It was striking him now that perhaps joining Thor in his self-restraint may have been a caring choice, but perhaps not the most sensible. After all their work and all their wait it would be a humiliating disappointment if he came too quickly and all of a sudden that was seeming much more likely.

He pushed. There was still resistance, almost too much, but Thor was bracing his arms on the bed and pushing back against him and Loki gave a sharp thrust-

-and he was inside. Not very far, just the head, but it would be easier after that and it would just keep getting better with each little press and he was inside, he was _inside._

" _Norns._ Loki. Oh..."

"Thor," Loki gasped.

"I didn’t know anything could feel so good," Thor said into his pillow. "As soon as I saw it I wanted it, and now..."

"Mmmm?"

"Now how will I ever do anything else?"

He had no answer, so he reached up and gave Thor's hip a light caress. Once both hands were back supporting his cock he gave it another tentative shove. Thor's shout was both wordless and infinitely rewarding. He was already beginning to sweat with the strain, his face in the bedside mirror red and tense and Loki could not get enough of it.

It took both of them to get it in, their muscles taut and shaking as both their minds countered the instinctual reluctance of Thor's body to be filled by something so similar in size to his own thigh. A little larger, Loki noted as he studied them together, but not _that_ much.

"Don't let up," Thor panted. "Just don't let up, and it'll go."

"I know. Who do you think's been in charge of your training?" Loki meant it to sound light, teasing. Instead he could hardly get the words out.

Loki tried to be patient. It did not come naturally. This slow and even pressure, never too much but never too easy, was maddening when every instinct was screaming at him to shove, to force his way inside, all resistance be damned. But this was Thor, and Thor deserved better, so Loki made himself be patient. And it _was_ going, a little burst, a little slide, each time Thor grunting softly at the mingled strain and relief.

"How far in is it?" Thor asked. His sides were heaving, skin covered in sweat and his reflection looked drunk now.

"Mostly. Only six inches left to go."

Thor groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

"Is it too much? It doesn't need to go all the-"

"Don't stop," Thor growled. It was low and gravelly and more than a little terrifying.

"Okay," Loki said meekly.

It got even more difficult for the last couple of inches, so tight that Loki had to raise from his knees to his feet and lean forwards, pitting his body weight against the resistance. It would have worried him were it not for the gasps of bone-deep pleasure elicited each time he managed to get a little farther. It became almost hypnotic: adjust, lean, wait for the pressure to build and release, and readjust. He got so caught up in the rhythm of it that he didn't realize at first that it was done.

He gazed down between them, unblinking, unable to stop looking at the sight of their bodies fully joined. "That's it, Thor," he said numbly.

"I knew this was going to be worth it, but..." Thor shook his head and gave a drunken laugh. "I had no idea."

"Do you need to wait a little, or do you want to start moving?"

"We've waited long enough. But you're going to have to do everything. I'm sorry. I meant to help, but it's in too deep for me to move."

It was Loki's turn to groan as Thor spoke, just the thought of Thor helplessly full threatening to set him off. He closed his eyes and frantically ran his mind through the kinds of ice: frost-ice and lake-ice and knife-ice and sword-ice and river-ice and sleet and snow and hail and ice-fog. They did nothing to cool his lust.

He drew back with gritted teeth, this friction not quite so dangerous, and next time when he pressed in he didn't have to lean to get it to go. It was still a lot of work – if he wanted to use more than a third of his cock (which he very, very much did) he had to move his whole torso, not just his hips – but once he shifted into a runner's stance, with one foot planted up near Thor's ribs and the other behind them, it grew easier. And the work was so very worth it. Thor felt unbelievable inside, hot and soft and slippery. He was moaning and babbling nonsense each time Loki pushed in, groaning and gasping when Loki held still, buried deep within, whimpering and begging when Loki pulled back.

The last vestiges of resistance gave way and he was finally able to speed up, fucking properly instead of fighting, his fingers biting into Thor's hips to hold him still, and if he had thought Thor's noises were intoxicating before...

"Loki. _Loki._ I can feel you." Thor sounded dazed, as though spoke as if from a dream.

"I can feel you too," Loki panted.

"No, I mean..." Thor reached back, grabbing clumsily for Loki's left hand and tugged at it, pulling Loki down to drape across his back and then Thor pressed Loki's hand to his stomach. "That? That's you."

" _Oh,_ " Loki breathed. Loki's heart almost forgot to beat as he rolled his hips, out, in, feeling the matching shift beneath Thor's skin. He had been trying so hard to hold himself back and now the intimacy of this destroyed any hope. He pressed his lips to Thor's shoulder and sobbed his closeness.

"Mmmm. Oh, Loki, touch me – please, please touch me..."

Loki let go of Thor's hip, holding him still now with a hand splayed against his belly as he reached for Thor's cock, stroking it in time with the racing shifts of his hips, almost frantic, desperate that Thor join him. He could feel Thor's body straining to move with him, the tensing muscles aching to meet each thrust. Thor was helpless, eager, wanting _him_ -

It was impossible to know who cried out first. Their voices met and tangled, filling the room with moans and sobs and _yes... Norns, yes_ , until the very air felt heavy. Loki's body was still going, somehow, jerky rhythmless thrusts that set off new rounds of cries. In the past he had gone far longer than this without release, but never in the face of such abject desire, and everything about it – the knowledge that Thor had wanted this, that Thor loved this, that he was inside Thor and filling him with what felt like unending spend; the feeling of his cock being embraced so lovingly by Thor's body even as he held Thor in his arms, the quakes of pleasure shaking through that powerful form, the contractions in his balls with each new burst of seed and the pressure in his shaft as it shot through – only served to make it more intense than he had dreamed was possible.

He had meant to withdraw when it was over but Thor's muscles gave out and when he collapsed Loki did as well. "Just stay inside," Thor murmured. "It'll be easier to pull out once it's gotten soft."

Loki nodded and shifted slightly, getting himself more comfortable. Somehow he couldn't stop kissing Thor's neck and shoulders and twice he nearly said something that he preferred Thor say first.

In principle, Thor was right, but in practice, the sensations against the delicate nerves had Loki's cock rousing again before he even was halfway out.

"Loki," Thor said, rolling his head to the side and peering up at him with a wasted grin, "I think this is going to be a very happy marriage."


End file.
